Horatio's Son
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Horatio gets a call from a woman he had an affair with 25 years ago and learns a shocking truth... Sorry for the confusion. Had to delete the original but it's back again. ENJOY!Rated in case of future chaps
1. The Call

1. THE Call

"Lieutenant Caine, a call for you line 2," the receptionist told the ginger haired investigator. He thanked her and pressed the extension for line 2.

"Horatio Caine," he stated.

"Horatio, it's Moira. Moira Glenn." Horatio hadn't heard that name in years. 25 to be exact."Moira. It's been a long time."

"Too long," the woman agreed. Horatio remembered the last time he saw her. It was in a park in Boston. She had just kissed him goodbye and he was frozen in place, watching as she walked away, wishing there was something she could do or say to make her stay. But there was nothing he could do or say. It wasn't fair on her, her husband or himself. Her husband, Jonathan Wolfe, was one of the finest CSIs in New York and she was on temporary transfer to Miami, but was originally from Boston. After they married they moved to Boston. Later that year, there was a conference there and Horatio went. He was staying at the hotel and bumped into Moira. One thing led to another and... He still got chills just thinking about it.

"Is every thing alright?" he asked

"Yes, everything alright," she said, sounding stressed. " Horatio, Jon and I, well, we've been lying to so many people, including you. I think it's time to come clean... I need to see you.

"Of course." Horatio agree to meet her at her Miami Mansion at 4.15 pm. They hung up leaving Horatio confused and curious.


	2. The Truth

2. THE TRUTH

Horatio arrived at the house at 4 pm but didn't go to the house until 4.10 pm. He knocked on the front door. Moira answered. She had the same short, brown hair and hazel eyes she always had and she looked just as beautiful.

"Horatio," she said as she gave him a big hug. " It's so good to see you again. Please, come in."

He did as he was told and followed her into the big sitting room filled with antiques and family pictures. Horatio took a look around. There was a picture of Moira and john on their wedding day, and a Christmas family photo of Moira and Jon, surrounded by their children, Jason, Marie, Ryan and Julie and various ones of the children when they were younger. Horatio noticed Ryan's picture of when he was a baby and couldn't help but smile a bit. Moira noticed this, walked up to him and smiled looking at her son.

"He's grown quite bit since then," she said

" He has. Into a fine young man. You must be proud."

" Even more so when he told us he'd be working for you." Horatio chuckled but quickly turned serious.

" Your call sounded urgent."

" Horatio, you remember that night 25 years ago?"

" Of course I do," he said with a slight smile.

" Horatio, I...I got sick. Really bad in the mornings. But it would pass. About a month later I found out I was pregnant." Horatio's face showed something it very rarely did. Shock. Moira noticed this and gave it time to sink in and hurried on. "Jon and I knew it wasn't his. I had to tell him about that night. That's why we lost contact with you. Jon forgave me eventually, on the condition we never spoke to you or never told you or our son the truth. I was trying to protect my family. The family your son was going to be part of. Accepted in" She paused as Horatio stood and walked over to the window, overlooking the sea. She stood, too, and walked over to him. "But things changed. Got complicated. You too found each other without realising it and Jon and I were looking for the right way and time to tell you both."

" Are you saying that Ryan's my son?"


	3. Trouble With The Truth

3. TROUBLE WITH THE TRUTH

"My son," he repeated. "One of my best CSIs...? Ryan?"

" Horatio. you have to understand we thought keeping this from you both was the best thi- We had a family." She rose her voice.

" Mom?" They heard a young male voice and looked at the door, though they knew it was Ryan . Seconds later he appeared at the door, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and his teenage sister, Julie, to his right. Horatio continued to stare at him and noticed many resemblances he never noticed before. As she grabbed h flowers from her brother, ran up to her mother and gave her a kiss, saying, "These are from Ryan", he looked at Horatio . " H? What are you doing here?" He then looked at his mother, back to Horatio, then back to his mother. Seeing the look on her face, he became concerned, but stayed where he was. "Mom? Is everything OK? What's going on?"

"Jules, go upstairs and do your homework!" Sensing what her brother sensed, she did as she was told.

When she was upstairs, Horatio said, " Maybe I should go," and began to walk out. But sensing this had something to do with him he blocked the way.

" No. Your staying." He turned to his mother. " Mom what's going on?"

" Ryan , it's complicated and long and i just- don't react until you've heard the full story." And she told him. Everything. The Night. The pregnancy. The promise she made to her husband. And the affair before hand. The shock on Ryan's face mirrored Horatio's to a T but unlike Horatio he would repeat a word at different times and would look from Horatio, who was looking down at the floor, to his mother, who was near tears. " You both should know, I loved Horatio and I loved Jon. I had to choose. I already had a family with Jon. I couldn't just abandon that. And if I could... I would never have kept you two apart."

There was a long, long, long silence. then something unexpected happened. Ryan laughed. It was a chuckle at first but then full blown hysterics. When he calmed down a bit he looked from the two of them and stood and began walking over to Horatio. " You've got to be kidding me, right? Because if it was true you would have told me."

" Ryan, he only just found out, right before you came in." His mother walked up to him. " It's understandable you're upset but-"

" I'm not upset." Horatio looked up. Suddenly Ryan balled his hand into a fist a hit Horatio square in the eye. " I'm frickin' furious." and with that he stormed off. with his mother calling after him as she made sure Horatio was OK.


	4. Dealing With The Issues

**A/N: I don't own CSI: Miami.**

DEALING WITH THE ISSUE

Ryan didn't show up for days after the announcement. Horatio began to worry. A couple of more days passed and Ryan still didn't show. Horatio decided to go see if he was alright. He was in the break room one day when he saw a familiar face step out of the elevator. He rushed out but slowed as he neared Ryan.

"Hi there," Horatio didn't know what else to say. _Awkward. _Ryan didn't even look up to acknowledge Horatio's presence.

" Hey Paula. Any thing for me today??" he asked smiling to her.

" Nope. Sorry, Ryan. Hi there, Lieutenant?"

" Ma'am." Horatio saw a slight smile play on Ryan's face but it wasn't a nice one. " Can we talk?" he said, addressing Ryan in a hushed voice.

" Talk."

" Fine, let's start off with where you've been out for the last week and a half." Ryan turned to face Horatio and threw a big bright smile to someone.

" Hey, guys," he said brightly and walked past Horatio. He turned and saw Calleigh and Delko walking towards them.

" Hey. We got a call out. You guys coming?" Calleigh asked, realising they had interrupted something.

Ryan was about to say something when Horatio cut him off. " We'll catch up." He turned to Ryan. " My office. Now." He walked off with Ryan close behind, not happy.

When they reached the office, Ryan was the first to speak. " What? I mean, in case you've gotten senile, there's a killer out there and we have jobs to do."

" You've been out for over a week, Ryan. Do not talk to me about our jobs. Now, where have you been the last week and a half."

Ryan looked at him. " Chicago. Can I go now?" But he didn't even wait for an answer and turned to leave.

" What, no phones in Chicago?"

" I was in the ER half the time. One of my friends had a bullet explode in his hand. And, FYI, they do have phones. They're just not like ours. They don't call jackasses!"

Horatio looked hurt. " I understand your mad, but you have to realize, I never knew you were my son an-"

" But you knew my mother was married when you slept with her. You knew she had a son with her husband. You knew what you were doing was wrong but you still did it."

" Look, I really don't know what to say. Contrary to what you might think, this doesn't happen alot." He smiled at his last part but it fell when he saw the look on Ryan's face.

" You know what the worst part is? I used to look up to you, to trust you! Not only is that gone but... While I was in Chicago, I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was... Did you hired me because you knew? Did you wanna catch up on some father/son bonding time? I wasn't exactly an ideal candidate but...? God, you know what it doesn't matter anymore," he changed from hurt to angry, " because from now on you are nothing to me except my boss. You are not my friend! You are not my mentor! And you sure as hell aren't my father." And with that he turned and left the office, leaving an incredibly hurt Horatio behind.

**A/N: Yea for ye who found the "Chicago Hope" reference, which I don't own either.**


	5. Hitting Hard

HITTING HARD

Ryan drove Julie home the next day. It was incredibly uncomfortable. He walked her up to the front steps but stopped. " You coming in?" Ryan didn't say anything. She walked down to him. " Ryan they raised you. They are still your parents. I'm still your sister." Tears began to well up in her eyes. " I don't want anything to change."

He turned to her and put his arms around her in a hug. " It's OK. Hey! You're still my sister, kiddo. You and me that's never gonna change. But they lied to me. I will never be able to forgive and forget that." She pulled away.

" Well you better run quick." She nodded her head to a car that pulled up. It was Jonathan's car but he wasn't alone in it. Horatio was there too.

" I'll talk cha'you later, OK?" he asked, wiping her eyes. She nodded her head. Ryan smiled and playfully punched her in the jaw. She laughed. As he turned he avoided the eyes of his former father and his former mentor.

Shortly after Ryan returned home, he heard a knock on his door. He looked out the peephole and saw Horatio standing there. " Ryan, open the door... Look I know your in there and I know you said that you didn't want anything to do with me...but please just please open the door... I know what'll make you feel better..." There was a long pause._ This should be good_, Ryan thought. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

He raised his eyebrows. " What??"

"Hit me!"

" That's ridiculous."

" No It's not... trust-" He stopped mid sentence realising what he was about to say. Ryan scoffed. " Hit me. You know you want to. Hit me. Ryan Hit me! Hit me! Come on what have you got to lose...hit me!!" Ryan curled his hand into a fist and hit Horatio right in the eye. Horatio stumbled backwards.

" Nope... that really didn't make me feel better." Ryan said. He went back into his apartment and locked the doors behind him. He leaned up against the door. _In fact it made things a lot worse_, he thought, closing his eyes and holding his right hand in his left!

**A/N:: Sorry for the delay... and sorry it wasn't longer. It was a bit rushed after a long writer's block and I really wanted to update. Please give your thoughts by hitting that little button at the bottom of the page... that's right... the one next to submit review... **

**You Know You Want To!!!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

When Ryan woke up, he felt a searing pain in his hand. He realised what had happened the night before. After Horatio left, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed the whole bottle. He grew incredibly angry at himself and Horatio and began hitting the wall, until his eyes landed on something, giving him the idea to do something he hadn't done since he was a teenager. He had grabbed the knife and dragged it along his arms. He looked at his right arm, angry and hurt with himself that he let himself do that. He lost it with Julie when he found out she did it and now here he was.

He looked at the clock. it was 5.30. Massie, his girlfriend, wouldn't be back until 9. She had gone with him to Chicago and decided to stay while Ryan's friend still recovered. He smiled as he thought about her. The one thing in his life right now that hadn't been shattered by the truth about his parents. That will probably change when he tells her. Ryan got up, though it was his day off, and made some breakfast. he had decided that he would go to the lab early and do some paperwork before he went to pick up Massie because he wouldn't get any work done. He shoved on his iPod and played Nikola Sarcevic's Lock Sport Krock. It was their song and it made sense listening to it when he needed her most. He took a bite of toast and looked at his arm. _This is all his fault_, he thought, _if he had stayed away from her I might have actually felt like I belonged, of course I probably wouldn't be here. _His life was a complete mess and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He finished his breakfast and walked to the bedroom. He decided to wear the light blue shirt and black jacket with his faded grey jeans. He shoved his shoes on and made his way down to his car. He got in and made his way to the lab by 6.30. He made his way to the break room. He grabbed a file from the cabinet and was finished three files by 7.30 when Calleigh walked in with Delko, Alexx, and Frank in tow.

" Hey, Ryan," she said happily, yet confused. " What are you doin' here? I thought it was your say off."

" It is. I'm meeting someone at nine and figured I'd more work done here in the hour and a half here then I would at home!"

" Wolfe-boy has a she-wolfe!" Delko said. Ryan blushed and put the files away. He walked back to the coffee he'd poured just as Horatio walked in.

" Hey, H," Delko said, jumping up.

" Seriously, man, did pull a Calleigh and, unknowingly sniff Coke?" Ryan asked.

" Hey!" Calleigh said playfully hitting him on the arm. " He has a cold and took alot of the non-drowsy pills." The team looked at Delko who was looking happily around the room. Ryan picked up a tiny ball of paper and threw it at Delko's ear. The second it hit, Delko's arm flew up swatting at his ear. The team burst into hysterics. Ryan glanced at Horatio and stopped laughing. Horatio automatically stopped and, when the team realised, they stopped too, even Delko.

" I gotta go to the airport!"

" You gonna see your girlfriend!" Delko teased.

" You have a girlfriend?" Horatio asked surprised.

" What's it to you?" Ryan said quietly. Ryan grabbed his black jacket.

" Ok, guy, look, I know it's probably non of our business and if we were just friends I wouldn't be asking but we're a team and what affects one affects one, affects us all..." Calleigh said.

"There's nothing wrong," Horatio said, smiling. Ryan smirked.

" Oh, please do you really expect us to believe that. For nearly two weeks, you two have barely been in the same room as each other and when you have the tensions been palpable. What's going on?"

Ryan looked at Horatio, challenging him. " It's nothing, Cal! Umm, I just don't think Ryan's head been here since he came back from Chicago. That's all."

" Nice try, H.! I know you if it were that small, you'd be over it in no time."

"Yeah... Horatio!?" Ryan continued looking at him continuing to challenge him. " How about I start you off... I went to my parents house one day after picking up my sister. I walked into the house, hoping to find my mother having a nice little chat with daddy dearest. Instead I walk in on her having a nice little chat with Horatio here. I got worried and asked her what was going on... it was when she told me, I found out she was in fact having a nice little chat with my daddy dearest... isn't that right, Horatio?"

The room stood in silent shock, taking in what had just been said Alexx was about to say something until Delko cut her off. " Via cell??" The room turned to look at him simultaneously.

" No you idiot, Horatio was "daddy dearest"!" Frank said. Delko finally got it.

" Bulls eye! Ohh I'm sorry Horatio, I didn't leave anything for you! Maybe you can tell them about the affair or the reasons you hired me! I'll see you guys in a few days." He opened the door to leave. " Huh, I just realised that my so-called-father didn't say that after you finished with her because I have two half sisters. Clearly you didn't stop that." He stormed off.

He arrived at the airport at 8.45, with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a box in the other. He got to the gate and stood there for the next fifteen minutes waiting for the plane to come. When the arrival came on overhead, he tensed up. He always became so nervous when they were apart for a long time and she would come back. It rarely happened when it did he always worried that time away would have changed her mind about them. I couldn't dream of life without Massie, which his why he obsessed frequently about when he could ask her big questions... will you move in with me...will you marry me...

He was pulled from his thought when he saw long wavy brown hair on the pale complexion that he loved do much through a gap in the crowd. A smile broke on her face, revealing two dimples on her cheeks. She broke into a run when she finally say him, pushing all his fears aside and causing him to break out in a smile of his own. Before she reached him she dropped her bags wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted her off the ground. She knew he had missed her. She always knew. She looked him in the eye and put her tongue against his lips to get in. He took the hint but just as they tongues made contact, she pulled away.

" Oh no you don't," he smiled. She giggled as he placed her on the ground and began kissing her again. They were oblivious to the passers staring and laughing at them. They couldn't care less.

They finally broke their kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together. Their breathing was erratic. " Hi, baby!" he said, running his fingers through her hair. He went to get her things. He handed her the box. " Welcome home!"

" What is it?" she said as she opened it. It was an ankh. She had spotted it in a shop in Chicago that had ancient Egyptian stuff. The jewellery was cheap, yet so beautiful. " Ry, I can't believe you got this for me!" She said as he took it from her and put it around her neck.

He kissed her again, shortly this time. "How was the flight?"

" Good. Got some reading done!" she said as she played with her new necklace. Ryan looked at her with shock. She made a face and kicked him playfully. "Missed you though!"

" I missed you too, you have no idea!" He handed her her laptop bag and the bouquet of flowers and wrapped his other arm around her waist. As they walked to the car she asked, "So what did I miss?"

Ryan looked at her wondering if he should tell her. " What, babe, tell me?" Her musical voice was filled with concern.

So he told her, about how he pick up his sister, found out about Horatio, the times he punched Horatio. He then told her that they found out about Danny and had to go to Chicago. She looked hurt that he hadn't told her sooner, but he assured her he was going to, he just needed to get his head together first. He told her about the outburst he'd had in the lab and, when they had hopped into the car, he showed her his bandaged arm. She began kissing the bandages quickly then looked at him and smiled mischievously. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him with so much force he got the feeling he couldn't breathe and placed his hands on the small of her back so he could feel her bare skin.

She broke away. " Thank you for telling me," she said running her hands through his hair and scratching his neck gently. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he drove.


	7. Dinner and Desserts

DINNER AND DESSERT

" Massie c'mon... We'll miss our reservation's!" Ryan called from the living room. He had made reservations for him and Massie, as a welcome home present, at Madame Rousseau's, a restaurant about fifteen minutes from Ryan's apartment. He had been pacing the room for 10 minutes waiting for Massie to be ready.

" So?" she called back sounding muffled.

Ryan looked at the door to the bedroom in confusion. " It's 7.35, Mase, we're gonna be late..."

" Don' worry 'bout i'! We'll be fie!" she called back.

" What??"

" Argh, sorry... hair clips... I said we'll be fine, I'm almost ready!"

"Do you want a hand?"

" No, Ryan, don't! In two minutes you'll be standing in awe by what I managed to do in 45 minutes and in two and a half minutes you'll be thanking your God you didn't come in and ruin the surprise!"

" You know you give new meaning to the whole 'it takes longer then most to get ready'!"

" Ohh just because I don't start getting ready an hour before we're supposed to leave even though it only takes me, what, like, ten minutes!"

" Hey... you knew what you were getting yourself into!"

He was toying with his camera when he finally heard the door handle turning. " Finall-" He was caught off by what he saw leaning non-chalantely against the door frame. Massie was standing there in a black, v-neck, halter dress, that cut off right at the knees with the bottom ruffled. She had a black wrap across her arm and her hair long, wavy, brown hair was back in a loose bun. She had dark brown makeup on and a nude lip-gloss.

She tiled her head to the side, placed her hands on her hips and stroke a pose. He quickly aimed it and shoot the photo. Massie giggled as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her. " You look amazing!"

" See... I told you you'd be thanking your Gods you didn't come in and ruin the surprise," she said as she grabbed his hair and kissed him for the thousandth time that day.

" Mmmm..." he said as he pulled away, " your lips taste like apples."

She tilted her head so she was looking at him through her lashes and smiled mischievously. " It's not just my lips that taste that good." Ryan grinned back at her and kissed her quickly on her collarbone.

" Mmmm, so good!" he said as he spun her around and took her wrap from her. He put it around her shoulders and let her put her arms through the sleeves.

They walked to the restaurant. It breezy, just enough so Ryan had to put both his arms around Massie. They made it to the restaurant in perfect time and followed the waitress to their table. As she handed them the menu, Massie noticed her paying particular attention to Ryan. She gave a very uncomfortable looking Ryan a look and when the waitress leaned across him to " fix the cloth", quickly scooted over to the seat beside Ryan and kissed him. When she pulled away, she lightly bit his lip. " You do know desserts on me!" she said loud enough for the waitress to hear. After the waitress scoffed and hurried off, both Ryan and Massie started laughing.

" You know that wasn't necessary... She had nothing compared to you!"

" Ohh thanks, babe!" Massie said, smiling. " Just so you know I'm getting dessert."

After they had ordered, Ryan began quizzing Massie on their friend Danny in Chicago.

" He's fine, Ry, honestly! There's nothing to worry about . He went back to work yesterday."

They talked non-stop. A waiter came over and took their dishes and asked if they'd like dessert. Massie ordered one large slice of banoffi cake and one large chocolate cake to go. Ryan looked at her. " What? Family guy is on in like forty-five minutes! I need some tv food." Ryan laughed as he took out his wallet and paid the waiter who had come back with their cakes.

When they finally arrived at Ryan's building, they noticed two familiar figures standing by his car.

" You wanna keep going or do you wanna people watch with your backs away from them?" she asked.

" I just wanna get inside and be with you!"

" Aww, that's sooo-"

" Ry!! Honey!" Ryan Heard his mother interrupt.

" I was gonna say sweet, but yeah, sure, it's you!"

" What are you doing here!?" Ryan asked

" Ryan, you don't return our calls, you haven't been over in ages... you didn't even come to your brother's birthday dinner and you didn't even tell us Massie was home!" Moira said.

Ryan silently yelled at himself. He had completely forgotten about the dinner and his promise to Julie that he would be there.

" Half brother!" Ryan said " And I forgot! I'll buy him lunch tomorrow!"

" That's not the point Ryan!!" his father said getting angry now. " It was a family dinner... it was planned for months. You should have been there!"

" HALF family!" Ryan retorted. " Look... I'm only going to say this once... I will only be making contact with Jason, Marie, and Julie. You guys can stay the hell away from me!"

He began walking away. Massie stayed behind. "Y' know, if you guys had told him sooner, it might not have been this hard!"

" And what would you know about any of this? The only problems your family ever had were with the cops!" Jon yelled.

Massie was stunned. She never thought that any of Ryan's parents could stoop so low as to use her past against her. " I know that lies always bite us in the asses!" she said as she walked off.

She met Ryan up in the apartment. " Let me guess... they begged you to help them?" he said, taking her hand and pulling her to him.

" Actually no... they ruined any chance of ever actually getting me to help them," she said as she placed her cheek on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. They heard a knock on the door. Ryan kissed her head and let her go as she walked to the door and opened it. There was a man and a woman she knew worked with Ryan.

" Can I help you?" she said as she bent down to take off her shoes.

" I'm Calleigh, this is Eric, we work with Ryan. Is he here?" the woman asked in a southern accent.

Ryan came into view. " Hey guys what's up?" he said.

" We need to talk to you!" Delko said. He looked at Massie. " If you're not busy!"

" I'm gonna go get changed." she said turning on her heels and skipping away." She seems... bubbly!" Calleigh said. " We want to talk to you about this morning!"

" I figured as much!"

" Did you really have to be that way?I get it. He should have told you about him and your mother , but do you really have to hurt him?"

" I remember one time, I told him that I never felt like part of my family, like I wasn't one of the, like my parents weren't my parents, and that when I joined the team, I felt like I belonged!" Ryan barely realised what he was saying. " What if he knew the whole time and never told me?!"

" Can you two get past it?" Delko asked.

Ryan just shrugged. " We'll see you later! " Calleigh said. Calleigh looked past his shoulder at Massie, who had come out of the bedroom.. " Nice meeting you!" she said

"You too!" Massie said.

After watching seven hours of telly, Massie grabbed the remote from Ryan and turned off the television.

" What was that for?!" Ryan asked, sulking.

" What was the funniest line on that?

" What are you talking about? It hasn't even started yet!"

" It started seven hours ago!Babe, I'm gonna have to dump you if you don't pay attention."

" I feel like I should be blamed for this. I think part of me knew about Horatio and my mom!"

" It's not just guilt, is it?"

" Honestly, I don't want to lose my mentor, my friend... my dad!

Massie put her arm on the back of the couch and climbed on top of Ryan and began kissing him lightly on the lips. " Then don't!" she whispered

Ryan laughed. " You know how people say that men fall for their mothers... please don't turn out like my mother!!" She laughed and held his hand. He took it in his and kissed it. " Hang on a sec," he said. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and paced her under the covers. He climbed in next to her and began kissing her. When he got to her neck, she squirmed. " That tickles!"

Ryan laughed into her neck and looked up at her. " You really know how to make a guy smile you know that!" he said pushing a stray hair out of her face. !"

" I love you too!" she said as she manoeuvred herself on top of him again and took off his shirt. They began undressing each other and kissing frantically.

Ryan hadn't gotten any sleep. Thoughts began racing through his mind. The woman he loved was lying in his arms next to him, sleeping peacefully. He remembered what he said had said to her before: " I love you... I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life!" Ryan placed a hand on Massie's bare shoulder and gently shook her. She made a muffled sound to show she was awake but just to be sure, Ryan asked, "Mace... you awake?"

She shook her head and turned to face him. "What is it?"

" Something's been bugging me and I just want to get it cleared up!"

" What?!" Massie asked.

" Move in with me!"

" What!?" she asked smiling. Ryan wasn't sure if the answer was an obvious yes or just so ridiculous.

" C'mon, why not? We spend almost every minute with each other either here or at yours and there hasn't been one night we haven't spent together. Please? Please move in with me?" he begged as he began kissing her stomach.

" Ryan... It goes without saying!" Massie said smiling.

Ryan looked up at her and placed a long, loving kiss on her mouth.


	8. Making Amends

MAKING AMENDS.

It was a week after Ryan and Massie moved in together. She had finally moved all her stuff into his and spent the time he was at work unpacking. He was thankful for the week off to clear his head and get advice from Massie and his friends. Calleigh and Eric had come to him the day he was lugging boxes into his apartment and asked him if he would swap next week off with Delko so he and Calleigh could spend a whole week together, uninterrupted. He quickly agreed.

Ryan was in the break room finishing off paperwork. He and Horatio hadn't worked together that day but Ryan had to see him and talk to him. He felt very nervous. Horatio hadn't spoken to Ryan in a week and hadn't even tried to contact him or visit him or " bump into" him. Ryan hoped the whole day that he hadn't missed his window.

He finished his paperwork and Natalia's which he offered to do. He looked at the clock: eight thirty. He ran to the locker room to grab his jacket and backpack. He ran down to Horatio's office and slowed down when he neared. He knocked lightly on the door. Horatio didn't even look up. " Yeah," he said through the door.

Ryan opened the door and stuck his head in. " Hey." Horatio looked up, shocked; this was the friendliest thing Ryan had done since both men found out about their relationship. " I told Natalia I'd bring these down when I was finished," he said handing the files to Horatio. " Speed was bugging her to go to a movie , so I decided to help them out!" he continued, smiling. " I've been helping a lot of people out lately, com to think of it."

Horatio took the file from Ryan. " Thank you."

" Eh, anything for love!" Ryan said, shrugging his jacket on.

" Speaking of, shouldn't you be going to meet your girlfriend or something?"

" Um no, she's gone out with friends tonight... She said she'd stop by here if I hadn't gone home but I'll probably just meet up with her." Ryan. just stood there looking at his feet

" Anything else?"

" Um, actually yeah."

Horatio looked at him.

" I wanted to apologise for the way I've been acting for the last few weeks. It was out of line and uncalled for and you didn't deserve it."

" It was understandable!"

" Oh yeah... you dealt with it! Anyway, I was, um, I was wondering, if um, maybe... I don't know... if you wanted to grab a coffee or something sometime!" Horatio made no movement. " I'd, um, I'd like, if, um, you met Massie sometime too. She was the one who talked me into being civil, so..."

" Coffee sounds good!" Horatio said. " Breakroom now ok for you?" Ryan nodded. " Alright, just a second." He turned out all the lights in his office and they headed for the breakroom.

They stayed there for hours and talked. Horatio told him about Ray, Ray Jr. and his parents. Ryan told him every little detail of his childhood: how he spent his summers, his favourite teddy bear when he was a child and how he still has it. He talked about his teenage years and Horatio started again telling him about the bomb squad and working in New York. When they finished talking it was nearly two am. The two men walked outside. Ryan began telling Horatio about Massie until they arrived outside and stood on the steps.

" Thank you," Horatio said.

" For what?" Ryan asked.

" You didn't have to do this. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" Why did you ask to have coffee with me? I thought you didn't want me to be a part of personal life and barely of your professional."

" I don't know, I guess I need my Dad in life and to be honest, there were times part of me wanted _you_ to be my dad and for a spit second there was a feeling that you were. I mean I didn't really feel at home anywhere until I joined the lab!"

" Ryan... I never knew... you have to believe me, I didn't even know she was pregnant again until I realised you were her son and my personal feelings never led to my judgement. As far as I was concerned you are an exceptional and eager kid who wanted something from his life and his career!"

" Yeah I know that now."

Both men stood there for a few seconds until they heard footsteps and heard a female voice. " Hey."

Ryan turned at smiled at the figure standing at the bottom of the steps. " Hey," he replied.

" Am I interrupting anything?" Massie asked, embarrassment crossing her face as she bit her bottom lip.

" No," he said holding out his hand for her. She hesitantly took it and climbed the steps. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He turned to Horatio. " This is Massie, my girlfriend. Mace this is Horatio... my dad." All three smiled at that.

Massie held out her hand. " It's nice meeting you!" she said. He took her hand and shook.

" It's nice meeting you too. Ryan was just telling me so much about you."

"He ends to exaggerate a bit!"

Horatio chuckled. " Well it's getting kinda cold. You two should head away. Have a nice weekend ma'am." He turned to Ryan and smiled. " See you tomorrow!"

The couple left for his car. Horatio stood there until they were out of sight then cast his eyes up to the sky and went back inside.

**THE END**

A:N: I was so tempted to have Horatio put his shades on at the end there.

**Please review. I was thinking of a sequel based on Massie. Tell me what you think of her and if you want me to delve into her past. I have a few ideas **


End file.
